


Possibilities

by unfoldingbliss



Category: DCU, JLA Adevntures: Trapped in Time
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two kids from the future, with only the other to hold [Karate Kid/Dawnstar one-shots]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistaken

They’re sitting down at one of those “authentic” Chinese take-out chains, slurping down a box of greasy noodles when they’re approached by a reporter. His hair is slicked back, complimenting his navy blue suit and the musky cherry smell wafting around him. Val crinkles his brow while Dawnstar politely smiles, only a little bit afraid of the questions he might have.

"So, _you’re_ the two new hotshots flying around town!” he points his ballpoint pen in their faces, and Val’s scowl deepens. He doesn’t like this barbarian or his jubilant attitude. And he especially doesn’t like that grin, stretching wider as he focuses his attention on Dawnstar, “Gotta say, the city loves you! They really dig the whole opposites attract vibe you got going on.”

"Opposites attract?" Dawnstar quirks her brow at that, and blinks before continuing, "By that statement, do you mean that Karate Kid and I, despite having varying interests and differences in our personalities, are still compatible as allies?"

"More than that, little lady!" the reporter exclaims, breaking eye contact to scribble something down on his notepad, "A lot of people are interested in your love life, and I’ve taken upon myself to get the scoop. So - is this your usual date spot, or do you prefer something ritzier downtown? I could even recommend some places, if you want!"

"Date….spot?" Dawnstar blinks again and turns to Val, the teen sighing at the reporter’s trivial questions. As if they had time for a love life with -

Val stiffens and whips his head towards the reporter, his nostrils flaring in flustered anger. He tries to be polite for Dawnstar, but his voice comes out low and gravelly, scratching his throat, “Do you think we’re dating, _sir_?”

The reporter takes a step back, picking up on the abrupt change in mood. He clears his throat, slapping one hand against his chest, “Oh, uh - you mean, you’re _not_?”

"What could we have possibly done to make you think that?" Val narrows his eyes, "We’re comrades, partners against the Legion of Doom!"

"Yes, what Karate Kid says is correct," Dawnstar says, the faintest of reds brushed across her cheeks, "While we share a deep friendship that transcends the very fabrics of time, he does - I mean, _we_ do not harbor romantic affections towards one another. Although, we are very flattered your people would think that. It must mean they’re interested in our lives outside of crime fighting, correct?”

The reporter is momentarily silenced, taking in the reactions of the two teens. He then chuckles, and looks down at his notes, circling something near the bottom of the paper, “Yes, that’s very much the case, Miss Dawnstar. The people here absolutely adore learning about superheroes, especially who they’re romantically entangled with. And, if you don’t mind, I’ll be happy to dispel that rumor for you in my article. Although…”

He trails, and Dawnstar frowns, “Although what, sir?”

"Well, if I say you’re both single, suitors are bound to show up," the reporter darts his eyes over Val as he turns the page of his notepad, as though trying to gauge his reaction, "especially for someone so pretty and graceful as yourself."

An angry bubble presses into Val’s chest, the thought of _suitors_ unworthy of Dawnstar’s affections invading her privacy, asking her out to some cheesy movie…

He much prefers the other option.

"Then fine, _sir_. You win,” Val grunts, abruptly taking Danwstar’s hand into his own. Her blush doubles, but she doesn’t pull away, and carefully averts her gaze, “We’re dating until further notice.”

"Great!" the reporter beams, "Do you have anything else you want to say to your lovely fans?"

"No, just for you," Val replies, a sudden burst of nervous energy spreading across his skin. He squeezes Dawnstar’s hand for reassurance, unsure of himself, "Where would you recommend for a _proper_ first date?”

And when Dawnstar turns her head and smiles, thumb brushing against his knuckles, Val knows he made the right choice.


	2. Accepted

They received the news via hologram.  

They decided to spend the day at a public park near Dawnstar’s residence, where the trees were large and the flowers were in full bloom. Val was practicing the precision of his kicks while Dawnstar skimmed the pages of her favorite romance novel. The part she liked the most was coming up soon, and she couldn’t help but smile in anticipation. The space pirate’s rowdy, heartfelt confession, the kiss he shares with the gentle elf mage…just the thought of reading those sweet words again warmed her skin much further than the afternoon sun ever could.

Mere seconds into finding said section however, Dawnstar’s hologram clip lit up around her wrist and she frowned, hoping it wasn’t her mother. She only called to tease about Val, anyway. If she found out she was spending the day with him at the park, well…

"Huh, weird," Val’s voice caught her attention, and she turned her head towards him. While she was unsurprised to discover his top off, tossed aside near the trunk of a nearby tree, it didn’t stop her from darting her eyes across his body and… _appreciating_ his strong abs and chest. Yeah, that’s what it was. _Appreciating_. No harm in admiring the dedication Val put into his body - really, “Yours is ringing, too?”

She blinked, realizing a moment too late he was looking at _her_ instead of his hologram clip, awaiting an answer. His brows furrowed - either in confusion or frustration, she wasn’t sure - and he crossed his arms against his chest, his biceps swelled from hours of practice, “You gonna get that or what?”

"Oh - oh yes! Of course!" Dawnstar sheepishly nodded and smiled, turning back to her ringing hologram clip. She pressed the center button near the bottom, and the screen lit up. Within another second or two, blue figures projected on top of the screen, revealing Lighting Lad and Saturn Girl, dressed in their usual superhero attire. Her breath caught at the sight, a sudden burst of anxiety wedging into her stomach. This must be about…

Saturn Girl was the first to speak, a pleasant smile stretching across her face, “Dawnstar, Karate Kid. A pleasure as always. I assume your day has been going well?”

“Yes, we’ve been having a splendid day,” Dawnstar nodded, a little too earnestly. Her eyes darted over to Val as he made his way over to the bench, despite having his own clip wedged between his fingers. His face was poised, almost unreadable. There was a flicker of… _something_ flashing across his eyes – uncertainty, frustration, relief. The expression alone caused a subtle burst of nerves to well up inside of her, recalling all the other times the Legion had called them.

The day had been going by so well, too. She didn’t want to feel the sting of rejection just yet.

She cleared her throat before continuing, hoping the pair of holograms didn’t pick up on her shift in mood, “How…how have you been?”

“Just fine,” Saturn Girl replied, her smile a touch more sincere, “Thank you for asking. Now, as you two have probably have guessed, this is about the exam you recently took. We have assessed your scores: both from the physical and written examination, and we have found you –”

“Inefficient to partake in the Legion at this time,” Val interrupted her, his lips curled into a sneer, fingers threatening to break the hologram clip in his grasp. Saturn Girl blinked, unsure of what to say while Lightning Lad frowned up at the younger boy, “How many times do we have to hear the same speech over and over again? The least you can do is shake things up and tell us _why_ we haven’t made it this time.”

But before Saturn Girl could explain, Lightning Lad stepped in front of her and pointed up at Val, eyes narrowing, “See, _this_ is why I don’t want you in the Legion. You’re too quick-tempered, even with your friend over there. But, whatever – I can be the same, and I can’t go against the council’s decision anyway.”

Dawnstar perked up at that, her disappointment morphing into confusion, “Wait. What was the council’s decision, then? Have we been…”

She trailed and looked towards Val. His gaze was already off the hologram chip and upon her, mouth agape. A fresh wave of goosebumps traveled down her arms as realization dawned on the both of them.

“As I was saying,” Saturn Girl spoke up once more, unfazed by the outburst of both men. She clasped her hands together, smile large and eyes bright, “We have found you, based on your _excellent_ exams and by council vote, worthy of Legion membership. Congratulations, Karate Kid and Dawnstar!”

Dawnstar’s stare hazed over, everything from the trees to Val blurring into pristine greens and golds. Had she heard correctly? Was this some kind of lucid dream?

Her hopes, her dreams…were they truly realized in this instant, with her best friend by her side?

“We – _we did it_!” Dawnstar could have laughed, could have cried right there and then, even with the holograms of the Legion leaders still present. Instead, she jumped off the bench and wrapped her arms around a stupefied Val, Saturn Girl’s words still sinking in, “Val, we’re in the Legion! I can’t believe it!”

Her smile pressed into his neck, damp and musky from his workout. It took her a second more to recognize that his chest was still bare, and her fingers grazed the firm curve of his back. She should have jumped, should have apologized for her forward behavior.

But she found, in all of her giddiness, she simply couldn’t care.

Val didn’t say anything – probably didn’t realize or mind that Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad were watching them rejoice. Lifting his hands, he cupped Dawnstar’s face, pulling her back for a mere second. He wasn’t smiling – he didn’t even look all that happy. But his eyes were shining, softer than she had ever seen them before. And she knew, in that moment, he didn’t care much either.

There was no confession, no poetry spoken between them. There didn’t need to be. She didn’t even know who leaned in first, who initiated the kiss. Nothing mattered but his lips, warm and tasting of salt, pressed up against hers. Nothing mattered but the fact they made it, _together_.

And together they would stay.

“We should cut off the communication,” Dawnstar vaguely heard Saturn Girl say from her wrist, a slight giggle escaping her.

“ _And_ they’re dating,” Lightning Lad sighed, “Perfect. Maybe we should have brought them in sooner.”

“It would have happened anyway,” was the last thing she said before the holograms vanished, leaving Val and Dawnstar alone, celebrating in the only way they could have.

When they finally parted, Val’s whole face was soft, a gentle smile tugging at his lips, “I’m happy.”

Dawnstar returned his smile, and kissed his brow before squeezing his body just a little tighter to hers, “I know. Do you want to wash up at your place and go out to eat? I mean – our dreams _did_ just come true.”

“…Do I have time to kiss you again?” Val asked, his voice low.

She laughed, and pressed their foreheads together, “Not unless I kiss you first!”

If her mother called today, she wouldn’t mind picking it up. It was a really good day.


End file.
